


fallen angel

by nattura



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rimming, Succubi & Incubi, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattura/pseuds/nattura
Summary: “How could I not want to fuck someone as pretty as you?” Johnny asks, thumb gently running over the curve of Jaehyun’s cheekbone. The other hand slides under his shirt, molding to his chest and over his heart.“You look like you were made to be ruined. So pretty, my pretty Jaehyun…”





	fallen angel

**Author's Note:**

> yeah if you're super religious u probably should just not read this

“Oh,” Jaehyun hears behind him, “What a pleasant surprise.”

“I know what you are,” the pink haired man says.

Johnny, the owner of the home they are in, sighs and takes off his suit jacket, preparing to do this cautionary routine once more. “I know you do. And I know what you are, too. It’s why I summoned you to me.”

“Angels do not indulge in senseless pleasures such as the one you practice,” Jaehyun spits.

Johnny starts unbuttoning his shirt one at a time. “Even ones of lust?”

“Not lust, love. The love of God, specifically,” Jaehyun sniffs, nose turning upwards, “I wouldn’t expect your kind to know what the latter is.”

“Jaehyun? Babe? We’re far from the portal. You’re off the grid. Nobody can hear us,” Johnny smiles, grinning even wider when Jaehyun turns around and blows out a breath.

“Oh thank god,” he sighs, collapsing against the wall, “I thought I was going to have to listen to your ‘I’ve always wanted to fuck an angel’ line  _ again. _ ”

“You like it,” Johnny grins at him.

“It’s tacky,” Jaehyun shoots back.

“It makes you blush all the same.”

Jaehyun opens his mouth to respond, but promptly shuts it when he realizes Johnny is correct. 

Their relationship is as taboo as supernatural relationships can be. They meet like this: Jaehyun is a Seraphim, an angel closest to God, and he’s sent down to earth to punish those who pray falsely. On his way to meet his first mortal in need of correction, he meets Johnny, a newly turned incubus.

Maybe it’s because Jaehyun had never really been outside of God’s physical presence, where His love and light is strongest, or maybe because being on Earth just makes him weak, but Johnny manages to seduce him and they end up fucking.

They, despite Jaehyun’s virginity and Johnny’s overall inexperience, fuck for  _ hours,  _ for so long that Jaehyun nearly forgets he was sent on a mission. When Jaehyun pops back up and dresses himself after the twentieth or thirtieth round, Johnny had gaped at him. His supernatural mentor Haechan had told him that humans usually die after they’ve been fed from. It doesn’t click in Johnny’s head that Jaehyun isn’t a mortal until Jaehyun accidentally shows his wings, all three beautiful, golden sets of them.

Jaehyun never gets found out by the other Seraphim or by God himself, and comes back to Johnny once a month so they can have sex. It works out perfectly; mortals are impure by default and there is no shortage of humans for Jaehyun to inflict stigmata wounds on as a secondary mission. Johnny comes first. He always comes first. 

Although this time, they can’t partake in their usual activities. God has gotten suspicious of Jaehyun’s frequent trips to Earth and requested he shows more results than just one mortal per visit. For the first time in his thousands of years, God speaks directly to Jaehyun, giving him a list of five people spanning across the entire Earth to maim and only a week to get it done. 

Jaehyun is unaware of the consequences, both of failing to meet the mortal quota and missing his deadline, but this assignment was given to him by God himself. Corrupted, sinful angel he may be, but Jaehyun is a Seraphim at heart. He cannot disobey God.

“Why are you getting undressed?”

“I’m an incubus, Jaehyun,” Johnny deadpans. “We always do this.”

“I can’t,” Jaehyun whines. “I told you I have to go soon. I can’t go for a million rounds with you this time, I’m on a time crunch. In my human form, I am restricted to human transportation and that takes forever.”

Truthfully, Jaehyun shouldn’t have seen Johnny at all. He knows what Johnny’s newfound nature compels him to do, compels him to want. It just felt natural to and see Johnny once safely through the portal. Muscle memory is a powerful thing, and Jaehyun’s feet carry him to Johnny’s apartment before he can even properly think about what seeing him will do to his carefully laid plans.

“I should go,” Jaehyun breaks the thick silence that falls over them. He picks up his jacket and prepares to put it on but then he’s being crowded against the wall. 

Johnny isn’t that much bigger than himself, but the difference feels massive now as he hovers over Jaehyun’s body. “You can’t do a million rounds?” Johnny repeats the exaggeration and continues on when Jaehyun nods timidly, “guess we better make one round really fucking good then.”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes at that, shoulders falling from where they had been bunched around his neck. “You say that now, but you’re just going to use your dumb incubus magic and keep me here so you can fuck me for the entire time I’m Earth-bound.”

Johnny cups Jaehyun’s haw with his big, big hand and leans in close. “And could you blame me? So...handsome,” he hums, amber yellow eyes perusing the planes of Jaehyun’s face. 

“How could I not want to fuck someone as pretty as you?” Johnny asks, thumb gently running over the curve of Jaehyun’s cheekbone. The other hand slides under his shirt, molding to his chest and over his heart. “You look like you were made to be ruined. So pretty, my pretty Jaehyun…”

There is a sound like a purr and Johnny nestles his head in Jaehyun’s neck, pressing kisses against the column of his throat. Jaehyun feels his knees buckle slightly. Lips trace his pulse, sucking gently, then Johnny’s tongue flicks out like he is tasting.

Jaehyun is ashamed of how his human body reacts to such ministrations. “Johnny,” he breathes, “Just one orgasm.”

“Just one,” Johnny agrees. “Precious thing…” he mutters, voice tapering off as he leans in to kiss Jaehyun on the lips. Jaehyun’s ears are bright red now, but he manages an eye roll as he pushes Johnny off of him and sinks down to his knees. 

“You are such an incubus,” he complains. 

Johnny smiles as Jaehyun fiddles with his belt buckle. He hadn’t even used any of his ‘incubus magic’.

“I really do love that I get to fuck an angel,” Johnny reminds him, keeping his touch light as he cards his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair.

Jaehyun scoffs at him. “Yeah, I know. It’s almost like you get off on it. What, do you want to want to see my wings while I blow you too?”

Everything about his tone screams sarcasm, but Johnny freezes at the thought. The tightening of his muscles must be noticeable to Jaehyun, because he stops and stares at Johnny is disbelief.

“Oh my god, you fucking pervert, do you actually want that?”

Johnny starts to pout. “Please, Jaehyunnie, just this one time? We’ve never done that before.”

Jaehyun pulls Johnny’s pants and underwear down. “You are disgusting,” he says to Johnny, but his stunning, white-gold wings start to materialize and expand from his spine as he says it.

He has six wings; two are used to shield his face to prevent being overwhelmed by looking at God’s glory, two are used to fly around God’s throne in Heaven, and two to cover his feet, a symbol of respect and submission to God. There is no light to protect himself from, no throne to circle around and no God to bow to, so Jaehyun’s three sets of wings stretch behind his back proudly. There’s only a Johnny to blow and Jaehyun’s wings cast shadows across the incubus’ face while illuminating the face of their owner. 

Jaehyun relaxes his jaw when Johnny starts slowly sliding his cock in between his lips, flattening his tongue to let Johnny's cock glide towards the back of his throat. There’s no reason to start shallowly. Johnny wants to give, and Jaehyun’s body has been conditioned into taking. 

Jaehyun takes more and more of Johnny into his mouth with each pass of his lips across the hard flesh, bobbing his head up and down coating Johnny’s cock with saliva. The tip presses into the back of his throat occasionally, which he takes like a champion, and then Jaehyun slides off achingly slow, an orchestra of wet, slurping noises punctuating the room as he releases Johnny from the wet heat.

Johnny drags him back, thrusting into his mouth roughly. Jaehyun takes it, moans with it even. He gives back more in return and sends Johnny into a tailspin of curses that would burn Jaehyun alive were he to ever repeat them. 

"You look so good with your lips stretched around my cock," Johnny lightly trails his fingers over Jaehyun’s wings, then brushes wayward strands of the angel’s hair back off his forehead, "You like the way that feels?"

Jaehyun nods as much as he can with Johnny's cock just resting on his tongue, the thickness filling his mouth. Johnny seems pleased with his nonverbal response, petting the top of the angel’s head.

Jaehyun starts a pattern of slowly curling his tongue along the underside of Johnny's cock, tightening his lips around the shaft, and bobbing his head forward and back in smaller increments. The quiet grunts spilling from Johnny's lips are music to Jaehyun’s ears, prompting him to suck harder.

There’s something extremely gratifying about blowing Johnny when he physically cannot reach climax. Johnny had explained it to him once; Johnny hadn’t started fucking people immediately after turning, ultimately starving himself because he refused to get acclimated to his new life. Satan is all about hedonism, so he punishes Johnny for his conservativeness.

It has to suck, being an incubus that’s unable to come, but even so, the incubus orgasm isn’t the one that’s important. They feed from their partners. Jaehyun’s only come from sucking dick once, but he likes doing it and it feels good for Johnny so he allows it.  

"So pretty...so pretty with my cock in your mouth," Johnny mumbles between groans of appreciation. “Almost like an angel,” he groans out. Jaehyun is so, so tempted to bite his dick clean off, but Johnny hauls him up onto the bed and bends him over before he gets the chance to. 

Johnny presses a kiss to the dimple of Jaehyun’s lower back and nudges the angel’s thighs apart. Jaehyun hides his wings so they don’t get in the way. Johnny drags a dry finger over his hole and heat floods Jaehyun’s face at the exposure, making him bury his head in his arms.

Jaehyun can feel the vibrations against his ass as his incubus speaks, but his voice carries up to Jaehyun’s ears, “I wasn't joking when I said you were made to be ruined.”

Then Johnny grabs two handfuls of Jaehyun's ass and spreads him open again. Jaehyun bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut. Situating himself between Jaehyun's legs, Johnny leans in.

He's one to indulge, so he doesn't hesitate. He starts to lick into him with eager curls of his tongue, hot and unyielding. Twitching, Jaehyun grabs at the sheets without thinking, burying his head in one of the many pillows. Johnny slides his broad hands down Jaehyun's shaking thighs as he eats him out with fat licks of his tongue, his gaze flickering up to watch his lover’s back arch and move in a wave of pleasure.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun moans, dropping his head back into the pillow as he rolls his hips back into Johnny's face. Bringing a hand down, Johnny grips Jaehyun's hanging cock between his thighs and begins to slowly pull at it as he mouths and licks into his pretty hole like he's starving. 

Jaehyun's hips jerk and he gasps sharply, “Shit, you’re good at that.”

Focused on his work, Johnny says nothing and keeps going and going, jerking his dripping cock and eating his ass until Jaehyun cries, “I'm going to come if you keep going.”

Johnny wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s thighs, the creases of his elbows touching the angel’s milky white thighs. He yanks him backward and buries his face in between Jaehyun’s cheeks, tongue flicking over the hole hotly.

“Can you spread yourself for me, angel?” Johnny comes up for air to request, “my hands are a little occupied right now.”

Jaehyun is embarrassed as he reaches behind himself with shaking hands to do as Johnny asks. His hole is still glistening with saliva and Johnny finds it  _ so  _ attractive. The way Jaehyun shakes is adorable and Johnny kisses Jaehyun’s knuckles before flattening his tongue back against his hole.

The angel presses his face into a pillow, whimpering into it periodically and he continues to hold himself open. The lack of sight is making the pleasure feel heightened, sending him grinding back onto Johnny’s mouth. “Gonna come,” he whines out.

Johnny, without removing his tongue, grabs Jaehyun’s wrists and pins them to his lower back. Jaehyun is completely helpless now and he moans loudly when he realizes it. With each swipe of tongue he jerks away from Johnny, only to be pulled back harder onto the incubus’ face.

Grunting, Johnny pulls back just a moment to say roughly, “Good. I want my pretty angel to make a mess.”

“Nnn...o-okay,” Jaehyun breathes, eyes squeezed shut and mouth agape. Johnny putting his eager tongue back on him has Jaehyun biting his lip and whimpering through grit teeth. Johnny works and works at his pink hole with curls and pushes of his tongue and he reaches one of his hands up to while jerk Jaehyun off with a quick hand. Johnny cannot see it, but he feels when Jaehyun's spine curls and his thighs begin to twitch and shake.

Johnny holds Jaehyun right at the head and suddenly Jaehyun is shouting in ecstasy, his hips jerking as his flushed cock shoots ropes of come into Johnny’s hand. Johnny’s other hand slowly pulls at his dripping cock, milking it until Jaehyun falls forward with a breathless whine. Johnny withdraws his hand and sits back, licking his lips as he watches Jaehyun’s broad back rise and fall with labored breaths. 

“No rush, Jaehyun, but the next bus out of here leaves in twenty minutes,” Johnny says quietly.

The angel turns his head over to look at him. His eyes are glazed over, brown irises nearly invisible because of his blown out pupils. “Don’t care,” he says shortly, staring Johnny straight in the eyes, “Fuck me.”

Johnny raises an eyebrow. “I thought you said one orgasm.”

Jaehyun sucks his teeth, more in dissatisfaction than annoyance about Johnny’s questioning. “But I need—”  

“You said  _ one.  _ We agreed on it,” Johnny argues back, and Jaehyun is struck with the realization that Johnny, despite his now-perpetual state as a demon, is God-fearing.

When Satan came into possession of Johnny’s soul, there is nothing God could do that would affect him anymore. He retains that fear from his human life, and Jaehyun can tell by the way he spurns the idea of doing anything that would anger Him. 

Jaehyun surmises that there is only one thing he could do to change Johnny’s stance; appeal to his current nature.

He raises his ass up from the bed. “Please, fuck me, Johnny.”

“Jaehyun—”

The angel starts to swivel his hips enticingly, a delicate sway that directs Johnny’s eyes to his ass immediately. “I need you to fuck me hard,” Jaehyun whispers.

Johnny’s completely frozen as Jaehyun humiliates himself for sex. “Stuff me full of your cock, Johnny,” Jaehyun begs, whimpering when his seduction tactic rubs his own erection into the sheets, “I need you to ruin me. That’s all I’m here for, right? For you to own and fuck and destr—”  

“An angel going back on his word,” Johnny tsks, eyes glowing amber. Jaehyun knows he’s won, that he will get what he wants, but starts to regret it the tiniest bit when Johnny continues to speak.

“An angel that let me screw him for nineteen hours straight the first time we met, then went back to Heaven and pretended he hadn’t been deflowered by a demon,” Johnny recalls, and Jaehyun’s skin erupts with goosebumps at the memory of how he lost his virginity, “An angel that comes back to me every month to get fucked within an inch of his immortal life and then returns to serve God while bathed in His holy light.”

Jaehyun’s wings threaten to reappear at the mention of the one who had brought them to fruition. His cheeks burn painfully at the mention of his superior, blood making his face hot.

As if Jaehyun isn’t embarrassed enough, Johnny moves to hover over him as he continues on his tangent, “You’re filthy, Jaehyun. A slut. An easily swayed one at that.”

Johnny rubs a finger against Jaehyun’s hole again, but this time it’s wet. Jaehyun turns around to see what’s going on, but Johnny pushes his head back into the pillow almost immediately, forcing himself to put it together with only a short glimpse. He hadn’t heard or seen Johnny with a lube bottle, and Johnny is teasing him with his left hand, instead of his right hand, the dominant one. Jaehyun remembers that he had come into Johnny’s left fist just a few minutes ago and all the pieces slide together; Johnny is using Jaehyun’s own come to open him up in preparation for getting fucked.

This revelation is arousing enough on its own, but Johnny’s reached the climax of his degrading speech, “And you know how I know?”

A pin drop could be heard in the room. “How?” Jaehyun asks, biting the bait.

“You’re willing to disobey God just to get fucked,” Johnny answers, sliding his wet fingers inside, “You’re no angel, Jaehyun. You’re a poor excuse for something that is meant to be holy.”

He can’t take it. Jaehyun can’t take it, his true nature has been laid bare for him and it’s mortifying. Even more so because Johnny is correct; Jaehyun is ready to face the wrath of literal God as long as he gets Johnny’s cock inside of him. 

Jaehyun buries his head in the pillow. “Are you going to fuck me or not?” he whines.

Johnny slips another finger inside, watching how Jaehyun’s hole expands for him without issue. “Yeah, I’ll fuck you, pretty thing. Fill you up like you want.”

“Thank you, Johnny,” the angel sighs, arching his back sweetly.

“Don’t thank me just yet,” he rejects, adding a third finger and starting to scissor them. Jaehyun snaps his mouth shut, turning his head so his face is back in the pillow.

“I know angels don’t like being the center of attention, but you’re not a typical angel, are you? Hm? Do you go find someone else to nail you while I’m not around?” the incubus asks, not quite done berating his lover. He presses against Jaehyun’s prostate when he says it, drawing a gasp from deep in his angel’s chest.

“No,” Jaehyun shakes his head fervently as Johnny rubs pressure into that spot, “Never. Wouldn’t be the same. No one can fuck me like you can.”

“You flatter me,” Johnny croons and removes his fingers, jerking himself off with his left hand to coat himself in any of Jaehyun’s come that remains.

Johnny moans as he fills Jaehyun, vocal for the first time in a long time. Jaehyun pushes back against him as he presses forward, filling the angel completely to the hilt. There is no moment of hesitation; Johnny is immediately pulling back out and pushing in once more, harsh, hard thrusts that Jaehyun meets just as enthusiastically. 

Johnny digs his fingers into Jaehyun’s skin, leaving deep red marks, as he slams in and out of him. Jaehyun holds one of Johnny’s pillows to his chest in a vise grip, clinging to it like it’s the only thing that keeps him from going under. The headboard is unattended and free to bang against the wall obnoxiously with the force of their fucking.

Jaehyun feels himself bucking backward, his ass trying desperately to keep hold of Johnny each time the man moves away. Johnny matched his thrusting to Jaehyun’s jerking body, keeping his cock in the right place to brush Jaehyun’s prostate every time.

The sound of skin slapping against skin joins the sound of their moans, and Johnny’s thrusts become staggered as he feels Jaehyun clench around him. He pounds into Jaehyun, his hips moving in a heady, frantic rhythm as Jaehyun gives up on trying to stay upright. He collapses, letting Johnny angle him any way he desires.

“Good boy," Johnny purrs when Jaehyun goes completely limp. He runs his fingers through Jaehyun's hair, the man’s face pressed against the sheets again to muffle his deep throated moan.

"Get your head up," Johnny's voice switches to stern, "I want to hear you crying for me."

"Not crying," the pathetic pout in Jaehyun’s tone is undeniable.

Johnny pulls Jaehyun up to his chest and gets his fingers underneath the angel’s chin. He turns Jaehyun’s head to the side. "Your eyes certainly look wet," he says sharply. He runs the bare pad of his thumb over Jaehyun's lower lip and watches him visibly shiver.

"Shut up," he whines, a few fat tears rolling down his cheeks. He can't even attempt to meet Johnny's gaze.

"Pardon me?"

Jaehyun lets out a choked breath when he realizes his mistake. "Fuck, Johnny, I’m sorry," he pleads, breath hitching in a tiny sob.

He looks terrified that Johnny is going to stop and leave him desperate, but at this point, Jaehyun is far too enticing to hang out to dry. His hole sucks Johnny in beautifully, his throat is raspy from how often he moans, and he’s the closest thing to perfection that Johnny could even begin to imagine.

The incubus throws Jaehyun back to the bed but is kind enough to let him regain a hold on his chosen pillow before he starts fucking into him again. Johnny grips Jaehyun’s waist harder, fingers curling around his lower stomach and  _ dear God _ , Johnny can feel the imprint of his own cock through the skin of Jaehyun’s slightly distended stomach.

The angel almost passes out when Johnny grabs his hips tightly and picks up the pace, pounding into Jaehyun with a force that would break a human. Jaehyun can feel his inner walls parting to make room for him, Johnny’s cock filling him so much that he knows for a fact that he’s been ruined for any other man, supernatural or not. 

Johnny presses his palm against Jaehyun’s stomach, extremely pleased by the way the angel shudders at the touch. He bites at Jaehyun’s earlobe and pulls at his cock once, twice, and then Jaehyun is crying out and jerking so hard that he falls forward and away from Johnny.

Jaehyun’s eyes roll and he comes, his body going limp. Johnny scoops him into his arms, panicking, but Jaehyun’s eyes flutter open seconds later.

He regards Johnny with a soft smile. “Don’t worry, I can’t die. Angel, remember?”

Johnny rolls his eyes to hide the racing of his heart. “Right,” he says, dragging out the vowel, “An angel. So pure and uncorrupted.”

“Shut up,” Jaehyun pouts, wiggling out of his grasp. Johnny watches him get dressed, still amazed that he looks so unaffected by how hard he was just fucked.

“Same time next month?” Jaehyun asks before he leaves.

Johnny gives him a flat look. “You have a key, Jaehyun. You don’t have to even have to ask.”

“Just making sure you still want me,” Jaehyun shrugs.

Before Johnny can roll his eyes at him, tell him that he would be a fool to not want someone like Jaehyun, the angel is walking out of the door to complete his God-given mission.

  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> how was that for my first johnjae ever lmao this felt a little silly at times but I still had a great time writing it
> 
> rest in peace jaehyun's pink hair...I started this on the last day he had it 


End file.
